detectivesofnightfandomcom-20200216-history
Ilana Jonson
Ilana Jonson was a female student who studied in Daybrooke International School . Appearance Hair colour: Medium brown with red stripe on one of the bangs (Which starts with red and ends with black). Eye colour: Bright green. Shirt: White shirt, dark-red shirt (Underneath her white shirt). Skirt: Red skirt. Shoes: Black / white / red shoes. ETC: Bracelet with an ax pendant, white hair pin and necklace with dagger pendant, Red tie with red pin, Red socks with black stripes. Personality Ilana is a smart girl, but she's a little rebel. She's also really shy and make a few friends easily. She likes to read books and spends lots of time at the library. Ilana trying to be funny, but sometimes people don't get her jokes. When you getting know Ilana you can see that she's can be scary sometimes... and she have a wierd obsession to axes,daggers,black magic and cookies. History Ilana is jewish who was born in Beer Sheva, Israel. After a few years, because of all the terror attacks in her town, her family sent Ilana and her brother to a family relatives in UK. A few weeks later the news said that her town was attacked and there was lots of death and injures. Ilana's brother tried to call their parents but they haven't answered, after he tried to call a few times they realized that they've died. Because of their parents death, Ilana's aunt and uncle decided to adopt her and her brother. At her first day at school, she became Alice's friend. Alice was really shy and haven't spoke much with her but they've became good friends. One day, after school, Ilana have came to Alice's place and saw Yuki. Alice explained her about Yuki and her situation and Ilana and Yuki became good friends too. One day, Ilana got an invitation to Daybrooke International and decided to go, but she was really depressed that she's have to leave Alice and Yuki behind. --- Since Ilana came to Daybrooke she feel lonely and sometimes she regrets that she left UK. And sometimes she's going to the roof to think, She also sometimes writes sad songs. Ilana's also crying and holding her necklace that Yuki made for her and thinking of how much she miss her parents, family and her best friends. On her first days at the school Ilana met Hailie, They became best friends and they also share a room. Relations 'David Jonson' Ilana's older brother. When Ilana got the letter from Daybrooke, her uncle said that she can't go there. Ilana's brother saw that she was 'crying' and argued with their uncle. He took the whole responsibility on himself if something will happen to her. Their uncle gave up and let Ilana to go to Daybrooke. Ilana really loves her brother and she's happy to know that somebody's worried about her. (Except her friends.) 'Arthur Jonson' Ilana's Uncle. After that her parents passed away, he acted like a worrying father for Ilana and her brother. 'Alice 'Jane' Jones' Ilana's first friend since she left Israel. Alice and Yuki always protected Ilana from the kids in their school, because that they always thought that Ilana is too much different and wanted to hurt her just because she's a jewish. Alice always helped Ilana with their studies and helped her to become a great student. Now when Ilana miss Alice she's going to the libary and reading, because then she's thinking on the time they spent together. 'Yuki Wilson' Ilana's second friend since she left Israel. Yuki always tried to make Ilana smile, Because Ilana always cried because the kids in the school made her to feel like some kind of 'monster'. 'Ilana please stop crying, Your smiling face is much better!' That was what Yuki always said to Ilana when she cried, Now when Ilana miss Yuki she's looking on the necklace that Yuki made for her before she left. 'Hailie Williams' Ilana's new best friend, They met at the Freshmen night when Ilana tried to run away from there. Hailie and Ilana are like 'Yin and Yang' Ilana is a quiet and shy girl while Hailie is happy and hyper girl. Hailie sometimes acting like Yuki, Ilana's other friend. They both making Ilana to laugh and cheer up. Gallery Ilana_fullbody.png|Full concept Facts *She and her brother were adopted by their uncles. *She like dogs. *Ilana have an obsession to axes and black magic. *She's afraid to tell people that she's jewish. *Before she came to UK, she lived in a city next to Gaza. *She's a bookworm, so if you're looking for her, you'll surely find her at the library. *Her bracelet pendant and her ax look the same. *After the adopting, her last name changed from 'Cohen' to 'Jonson'. *She's ticklish! *She's not as innocent as she looks like. *Before she left, Yuki made her a necklace. *Sometimes Ilana want to go back to Israel. *She's always smiling but she's actually very sad and lonely. *After an attack (When she still lived in Israel), Ilana's hair burned and there was left a black end in her hair. She didn't wanted to cut the burned bangs, so to make it look more normal Ilana colored that part of her hair in red. *Call her LanLan or Ilani and you can call yourself a dead person. *She love chocolate cookies. Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Original Character Category:Student